


Such a lovely couple

by MissDawsonHadleyRivers



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tragic Romance, cal returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/pseuds/MissDawsonHadleyRivers
Summary: Jack is sent away to war but Cal is still in America. So is Rose... Oneshot. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 5





	Such a lovely couple

17th October 1917

"All men to the train now!" An officer shouted. Jack hugged Rose to him one final time. "It'll be alright." He reassured her, stroking her cheek, brushing away her tears. "I'm a survivor, remember?" Rose just shook her head. "You know you can't promise that Jack." He sighed "You're right. But I'll try to come home to you, I can promise that." Rose nodded.

"Last call for the train!"

"I love you Rose." Jack whispered as he kissed her. He forced himself to break their touch and jump onto the train. He waved and stared at her until she was out of sight. The truth hit him, and he sank to the floor. He might never see Rose, his wife, again. No matter how hard he tried to survive, it was only luck that could save him now.

Four months later

Rose sat in the armchair, reading through her lines one final time before the audition the next day. Hours passed unnoticed as she was engrossed in the script. Suddenly, a crash sounded through the house. Rose jumped to her feet and ran straight into Cal's arms. He gripped her tightly as she struggled to break free. "Hello, sweetpea." Rose screamed for help, but they lived in a little house a few miles from anywhere. No one would hear her.

"What do you want Cal?" She asked desperately. "What I've always wanted. You." He replied. From Jack this would make her heart melt, but from Cal... she only shook her head. His face twisted into an expression of uncontrolled anger. "Fine!" He shouted and threw her to the floor. He kicked her and hit her until she lay almost unconscious. "Have you changed your mind, sweetpea?"

"I'd rather die than go back to you!" She spat as her last act of defiance. Cal's hands tightened around her throat and she tried to twist out of his grip in terror, but it was futile. Her struggles became weaker and weaker until, finally, she lay lifeless on the floor. "I always win, Dawson." Cal hissed to himself and left the house.

A few hours later, Mrs Checker, their closest neighbour came to ask to borrow some bread. When she saw the door destroyed, she ran into the house. "Rose?" She called before gasping in horror, her hand flying to her mouth "Rose!" She shook her gently, but Rose didn't wake up. She never would. Mrs Checker began to sob. "This can't be happening, such a sweet young woman, who would do this awful, awful thing?"

She left to get the constable and when he returned, he quickly examined Rose. "She's been attacked, I'd say the cause of death was suffocation." He said gravely. This only caused Mrs Checker to cry more and the constable put his arm around her comfortingly. "Such a sweet young woman. She didn't deserve this!"

"Do you know of anyone who might want to do this?"

"No!" She cried before hesitating. "I don't know of anyone and this may sound silly…"

"Go on." He encouraged her. "Well, I never asked her, but she always acted kind upper-class, you know, and I always wondered maybe if she'd run away with Jack. Maybe someone from her old life did this?" The constable nodded. "Its possible. Does she have any relatives?"

Mrs Checker gasped, how had she forgotten? "Jack! Yes, her husband Jack is away, fighting. Oh, he's going to be devastated, absolutely devastated. I've never met a husband more devoted to his wife. They were such a lovely, lovely couple." She began to sob again. "I'll write to him and tell him."

The constable could only nod "Yes, that would be best if he was told by somebody he knows."

"Dawson, theres a letter for you." The sergeant held out the letter to him and he grabbed it eagerly and ripped it open.

Dear Jack,

I am so, so sorry to have to tell you this and that I have to tell you in a letter. I found Rose dead in your house yesterday. She had been attacked, I don't know who did it. We will have to bury her in the next few days. I promise you that she will have a proper funeral. I'm so sorry.

Mrs Checker

Jack read it over and over again, desperately hoping that he'd read it wrong, that if he read it just one more time it would say something different. Anything. Anything except this. She couldn't be dead. But she was, Mrs Checker wouldn't lie. And unlike her, he knew who had done this. Cal. He had gone to war and left Rose unprotected. Pain shot through Jack like a bullet. But a bullet would've hurt less. I would take a thousand bullets over this.

Tears blurred his view as he slumped to the ground. Rose was gone.

"Jack? Whats wrong?" One of his fellow soldiers asked. He couldn't even say the words out loud, so he just held out the letter. His friend gasped and said "Jack, I'm so sorry." He knew how much Rose meant to Jack. He knelt down beside Jack and hugged him, trying to comfort him. It was no use, Jack was heartbroken, inconsolable. He sobbed into his friends' shoulder like a child "She's gone-" "I love her-" "He killed her-" "I didn't protect her and now she's-" He choked out broken sentences between his sobs.

"Jack this isn't your fault. The only person whose fault it is is the bastard who killed her."

"But I wasn't there to protect her."

"Jack-" His friend protested but he knew it was useless to try and persuade Jack while he was in such a state.

Later that night, the sergeant called out "We're going over the top at 23 hundred hours!" The soldiers started to line up and Jack dragged himself into position to climb over the top. "Go!" The sergeant bellowed. The men sprinted towards the enemy lines.

I'm coming Rose.

Gunfire rattled out and Jack felt an agonising pain in his chest, and he stumbled to the ground. He welcomed the pain, it was taking him to Rose. No pain was greater than the pain of losing her and he was willing do anything to be reunited with her. Anything. Even if that meant him dying.

A few days later as Mrs Checker was walking past the Dawson's house, she noticed a telegram on the step outside. She walked towards the house and picked the telegram up out of curiosity. Dread started to fill her as she realised that it was an army telegram. She ripped the telegram open.

Dear Mrs Dawson,

We are sorry to tell you that your husband, Mr Dawson, was killed in action today. Please accept our deepest condolences for your loss.

Mrs Checker's tears streaked down the paper, blurring the words. They were both gone.


End file.
